


Mysterious Ways

by Calla Mansi (MeilinLuo13)



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Dad Asparagus (mentioned), Expectations vs Reality, F/M, Gen, Junior Asparagus (mentioned), Lovey Asparagus (mentioned), Mom Asparagus (mentioned), Pa Grape (mentioned), Personal Journey, Petunia Rhubarb (mentioned), talk about having families, the pairings aren't really the focus of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeilinLuo13/pseuds/Calla%20Mansi
Summary: As Larry and Petunia are getting ready to have their first child, Bob starts having some questions about where his own life is heading. He receives a valuable reminder from an unusual source.
Relationships: Archibald Asparagus/Lovey Asparagus, Larry the Cucumber/Petunia Rhubarb
Kudos: 3





	Mysterious Ways

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a bit personal for me, as I reflect back on the things I thought I always wanted and the dreams I thought I had, and try to reconcile them with where I currently am in life. It just felt natural to get this out using my two favorite veggies, Bob and Archibald, and writing this down did help a bit.

It was the end of a long day at the studio; drafting and rehearsing ideas that were in the works, coming up and developing new ideas for shows, sorting through mail, solving problems and making decisions around the studio. A typical and overall productive day.

There had been a few delays with Larry getting a bit distracted now and then. Which was also pretty normal, but it was understandable these days since he and Petunia were expecting their first child soon.

And while both of them had decided they wanted to keep working, Petunia at least was given less strenuous work to do, and Larry spent a lot of time in between (and sometimes _during_ ) work getting ready for the baby. Naturally everyone at the studio offered whatever help they could, though Bob did notice Larry often went to Pa Grape or Mike Asparagus for advice.

In fact, as Bob questioned where Larry had wandered off to after their last meeting for the day, he found the cucumber on the phone talking with Junior’s dad. As their resources for the show expanded and they began hiring more people, some of the original members, such as Junior’s parents, had stepped back and out of the spotlight, though Junior’s parents let Junior remain on as part of the show. They did still help out sometimes, but they usually remained behind the scenes.

Larry had been calling Mike quite often these days, though, when he wasn’t asking Pa different questions, as the days counted down before he and Petunia would have their baby. And while he understood why, Bob can’t help a sigh as he watches his best friend.

“Is everything all right, Bob?” a familiar British voice breaks through his thoughts and startles Bob a bit.

He manages to compose himself though as he looks up at Archibald with a smile. “Oh yeah, I’m fine,” he says a bit quickly. “You, uh...you heading home now, Archibald?”

The asparagus nods. “Indeed I am. Unless you need me for anything else?”

“No, I think we’re good for today. Say hi to Lovey for me.” Like Junior’s parents, Archibald’s wife had stepped back as they hired others for production, preferring to be off-camera. While she also does help out sometimes, Bob didn’t see her as much other than a few occasions that she’d come to visit Archibald at work, like bringing him lunch or picking him up at the end of the day.

There’s something that twists a bit inside him as he thinks about those moments with Archibald and his wife, a feeling he recognizes when he sees Larry and Petunia preparing for their baby. It distracts him a little that he doesn’t catch Archibald’s response, but when the asparagus begins to leave, he finds his voice again. “Hey...Archibald?”

Archibald pauses and turns back curiously. “Yes?”

Bob suddenly hesitates; he didn’t actually mean to say anything, and part of him still considers dropping the subject. But instead he hears himself speaking again, “Can I ask you something kinda...personal?”

A wary expression crosses Archibald’s face as he frowns. “I suppose…”

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Bob offers, realizing this kind of question could be touchy for some, “but...well, you and Lovey have been married for a while, right?”

“We have, yes,” the asparagus answers in a level tone.

“Have you two ever...wanted kids?”

Archibald eyes widen in confusion, at least for a moment until he quickly glances up to where Larry is still on the phone. “Ah,” he says after a long moment. “You wouldn’t happen to be feeling a little left out, would you?”

Bob bristles a little. “I wouldn’t say left out _exactly_ ,” he argues, though he feels himself deflate under Archibald’s scrutinizing stare.

“Hmm…” The asparagus looks thoughtful, taking the time to remove and clean his monocle. “Well, to answer your question, we _had_ considered having children, naturally. But in the end, we decided that children weren’t for us.”

Bob knows, he _knows_ , that he really should leave it at that. This is something private, and no one’s business but Archibald and Lovey’s. But he can’t seem to hold back his curiosity. “Why not?”

Archibald chuckles a little. “Honestly, I’ve never been very good with children.”

As much as he hates to admit, that doesn’t really surprise Bob. But he still tries to argue on the other’s behalf. “But you seem to be fine working with the kids here at the studio.”

“Only after some years of experience,” Archibald counters with a knowing smile. “But you and I both know that I’m not exactly their favorite person to work with. The kids don’t enjoy my company as much as they do with yours or Larry’s.”

Bob feels his expression tighten a bit, though he isn’t entirely sure if it’s because Archibald isn’t giving himself nearly enough credit, or if it’s because Archibald pointing out his own nature with kids is part of the problem.

“Besides,” Archibald continues, “it’s easier to deal with children when they’re not yours and they return home to their parents at the end of the day. When you _are_ the parent, they’re stuck with you, and you are able see the worst of each other.”

“Huh…” Bob murmurs. He has never really considered that before. He glances back towards Larry, still talking on the phone. “Maybe, but then...you get to see the _best_ of each other too.”

There’s something about the smile on Archibald’s face, almost as if he expected such an answer. “I suppose that’s true as well. It is a lot to consider, though.”

A rough sound rises from Bob’s throat before he can stop himself. “Not much to consider at the moment, really.”

“It isn’t too late, you know,” Archibald points out, his tone oddly gentle. “If a family is what you really want.”

“How can I?” Bob demands, surprised by the frustration in his voice. He doesn’t mean to direct it at Archibald, but he isn’t able to swallow it down. “There’s always so much to do around here, that there never seems to be enough time for anything else. I’m not even _seeing_ anyone, forget trying to start a family. ”

The asparagus’ eyes tick up briefly. “...Larry managed it.”

The fight drains out of Bob abruptly, and he draws back as he looks away. “Well...yeah…”

The silence that follows feels heavy over them, almost overwhelming, and Bob is both relieved and nervous when Archibald breaks it with a sigh. “You know, it’s all right to _not_ want a family, as it is to want one.”

The tomato’s frown deepens as he closes his eyes. “I mean...it isn’t that I _don’t_ want a family,” he insists, though the assertion sounds weak even to him. “I always kind of imagined I’d get married and have kids...have a family of my own, y’know?”

“Yes, I think many people do. It’s often a common goal in our society.”

That gets a faint chuckle from Bob. “I guess so. It always just seems like that’s how things are _supposed_ to be. That having and raising a family is what’s supposed to happen. And to be honest, I actually _do_ like kids. I like teaching and helping kids...that’s why we put the show together in the first place.”

Archibald doesn’t respond other than a nod, but Bob isn’t sure if he’s glad or disappointed by that.

Because the longer he dwells on his thoughts, the more twisted his feelings become. “I guess...I spend so much time _teaching_ kids...that I didn’t spend enough time having any of my own.”

Another moment of silence passes between them, and Bob starts feeling nervous about his admission. But finally Archibald remarks, “Do you regret it? Spending so much time working on the show?”

Bob takes in a sharp breath. “No, of course not!” he retorts, suddenly defensive. “I’ve been really blessed. I _love_ the work we do, getting to make the show with everyone and doing things others have only dreamed of doing. And I love helping out kids who need a reminder of God’s love.”

Another look of reflection passes over Archibald’s face. “Do you remember...when we first began doing the show all those years ago?”

With a puzzled frown, Bob nods. “Of course I do. But what - ?”

“You’ll recall back when we started,” Archibald continues, “that I had been rather against designing this production as a children’s show.”

Thinking back, Bob remembers that Archibald _had_ been rather vocal about it very early on. “...Right.”

“I’d wanted to put on a sophisticated program to educate the audience about culture and class.” The asparagus chuckles. “And I’ve certainly tried over the years.”

Bob manages a faint chuckle of his own. “Y-Yeah.” In fact, Archibald _still_ tries now and again...with mixed results.

“My point is, I never pictured myself working in children’s television. But things change...our plans, wants, feelings, thoughts can all _change_.” Archibald’s smile softens as he tips his head up a little. “And God works through _all_ of it.”

The words ring in his head, and Bob feels a smile stretch across his face. “That’s true.”

With a nod, Archibald looks back to where Larry is still standing. “It’s all right to want a family. But I think it’s all right to... _not_ want a family as well. Life isn’t any less fulfilling just because your goals or desires differ from someone else’s, or if the things you believed you wanted might not hold the same meaning later. You don’t necessarily have to give up on those original plans, but it’s all right to be content with how things are going now. Because in the end, there are different ways to find meaning in life, as long as you remain open to them.”

The twisting inside Bob seems to lighten as he nods. “Yeah...you’re right. Even if I do still want kids someday, having a family isn’t all there is. And right now, I’m pretty happy being able to make the show, and do what I do.”

“Exactly. Besides,” Archibald adds with a grin, “even if you don’t have a _family_ of your own, I’m sure that you’ll find that you have plenty of kids.”

“Huh?” Whatever easiness he’d felt from the conversation is quickly replaced by confusion again. “I don’t – ”

“Hey, Bob!” The two turn as Larry, finally finished with his phone call, comes over to where they’re standing. The cucumber drags a large stuffed sack, barely able to get closed, behind him. “I’m glad you’re still here. Some more fan-mail came in!” With a final tug, he hoists the bag up to drop between them, which causes some of the letters to flutter out from the opening.

As Bob picks up two of the letters, he can see his name written in childish scrawls across the envelopes. And as he looks up to see Archibald smiling at him, he finally understands what the asparagus meant. “Ah...I see,” he whispers, looking through some of the other letters.

“Hey, Archie!” Larry greets, as if noticing him for the first time. “You heading out?”

“Yes, I believe so,” Archibald affirms. Throwing Bob another smile, he nods to them both. “Goodnight, Bob, Larry.”

Watching a moment as Archibald starts to go, Bob then begins placing the letters back into the bag but stops and looks up again. “...Hey, Archibald.”

For the second time, the asparagus comes to a halt and glances back. “What is it?”

Bob crosses the distance over to him, wearing a smile of his own. “You know, kids like you a lot more than you realize.”

It’s Archibald’s turn to look confused, but the expression fades as Bob holds out a couple of envelopes to him. Even before taking the envelopes from the tomato, Archibald is easily able to read his name on them in similarly childish handwriting. After a long moment, a soft chuckle rises from his throat. “God works in mysterious ways, doesn’t He?”

“He really does,” Bob agrees. “Thanks, Archibald.”

Considering the envelopes for another brief moment, Archibald then drops his gaze back to Bob and smiles. “Thank you, as well,” he returns. Then, using the letters to wave, he finally heads out for home.

As Bob comes back to where Larry is still standing, the cucumber blinks curiously. “What was that about?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Bob replies as he does his best to close the bag of letters. “Come on, let’s get home. We’ve got a lot of work to do tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I read somewhere that Junior's parents' names are Mike and Lisa? I'm not sure how true that actually is, but I'm going with it.


End file.
